


Drabble Collection

by GaiaYukari85



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shire, Brotherly Love, Cultural Differences, Drabble Collection, Lawyers AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, naturism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaYukari85/pseuds/GaiaYukari85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first drabble basically wrote itself so I thought to start a collection where add others that I will write in the future (read: when I'm bored at work)<br/>Thanks to my sister harin91 for beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Champion

"Frerin! Do you realise that it's fucking 6 in the morning over here?!?" has been what he had wanted to say when he picked up the phone.  
But he didn't have the time to even open his mouth, that his brother was already yelling:  
"WE WOOOON!! WE WON!! Well.. not exactly... Chelsea and Tottenham tied, but... WE ARE CHAMPIONS OF ENGLAND!"  
"What...?" replied Thorin, confused.  
In his defence, he was very tired after two weeks of business travel to have meetings and conferences with the Asian affiliates of Erebor Group.  
At the moment he was, in fact, trying to sleep in his hotel room in Beijing.  
"Thorin. Leicester City. Won. The. Premiere. League." stated Frerin, more quietly.  
After that, Thorin's brain finally began to process the words and he grinned, yelling: "Bloody great!!"  
"Yeah! I've already got two tickets for the final match... do you think Dìs will let us take Fìli and Kìli as well?" asked Frerin.  
"Don't know... maybe if we ask very nicely?" replied Thorin, now completely awake.  
"Also, do you remember our little bet, right?" added his brother.  
Thorin could sense his mischievous grin even from an entire continent away.  
Of course he remembered, but pretended not to.  
"What bet?"

........

The next day, it became very arduous for the Chinese Chamber of Commerce's representatives not to laugh when Thorin presented his speech wearing his Leicester City's boxer and nothing else.

(Obviously, Dwalin took picture of him and sent them to Frerin, who promptly forwarded them to Bilbo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin = CEO of the Erebor Group  
> Frerin = famous photographer working for worldwide magazines  
> Bilbo = English Literature Professor  
> Fìli and Kìli are 11 and 7 years old respectively


	2. Nature Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently the first saturday of May is the World Naked Gardening Day and someone on tumblr (always the best source of inspiration) suggested the idea of Hobbits celebrating it. It was just so tempting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is not betaed, so as always, if someone spots an error or has a suggestion is more than welcome! I want to improve!

"I think the poor old Maggot has gone out of his mind... he was naked in his garden!" was saying Thorin when closed the small entrance gate of Bag End.  
Then he looked up at his husband and nearly dropped the grocery baskets he was carrying: Bilbo was watering the horthensias, an usual occupation for him.... except he was completly unclothed!  
With a gasp Thorin rushed to cover him with his coat but Bilbo jumped.  
"Thorin! What are you doing?"  
"Me?? What are YOU doing!" exclaimed the Dwarf finally reaching and landing the coat on Bilbo's shoulders.  
"Oh! Right... it must seem very strange to you since is your first year in the Shire..." said the Hobbit.  
"Is there a reason for this... sudden naturism?" asked Thorin more and more confused.  
"Oh yes! Today is Nature Day! We celebrate spring being more natural or in contact with nature..."  
"And I thought that I had already seen all your odd traditions..." chuckled Thorin.  
"Is not different from yours, frankly absurd, celebrations..." replied the Hobbit.  
And as Thorin raised his eyebrow, he added: "Like the Arts&Crafts Day"  
"It is a demonstration of our ability in different disciplines..." began to explain Thorin but was interrupted by the Hobbit: "Yes, yes... and now there are at least 15 statue of my figure in Erebor...not embarassing at all..."  
Then a wicked smile appeared on his face: "Do you want to try?"  
"What?" asked Thorin naively.  
But his husband had already grabbed his shirt and successfully unbottoned half open (he could claim a certain experience doing this).  
"Bilbo, stop!!" screamed Thorin using his strenght to escape his husband's grab and rush toward the green round door, only to bump into a very displeased and very naked Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.


	3. Voice Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember where/when I've got inspiration for this chapter but I was thinking about a love story that develops through voice mail... the result is not what I was thinking! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of trying to write a serious story I persist on drabble... I'm hopeless! But I consider these drabbles like a warm up for the fanfic I'll write in the future... maybe... or maybe they'll stay forever only in my mind...  
> This one is not beated, so I apologize for any error and segnalations, suggestions and advises are always very welcomed.

“Hello, this is Durinson of Arkenstone and Associates. I’m currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message, and I will contact you as soon as possible. Thanks.”  
“Thorin, it's me. I met Gandalf in court today and he said that you took up the Blackarrow case. I said that was not possible since I AM the Blackarrow laywer and he didn't said nothing more and you know that I hate when he acts like this and...”  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP  
“Hello, this is Durinson of Arkenstone and Associates. I’m currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message, and I will contact you as soon as possible. Thanks.”  
“Do you know that your voice mail give very short time to actually formulate a message? Oh well, what I was saying? Ah! I remember clearly telling you about this case, Mr. Blackarrow and his environmentalist organization versus the Smaug Mining Group, and....”  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP  
“Hello, this is Durinson of Arkenstone and Associates. I’m currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message, and I will contact you as soon as possible. Thanks.”  
“This is ridiculous! I was going to call you on the mobile but since you didn't answer my texts I thought that you were at some meeting with your dad... anyway, the case is very important to me – I assisted the organization even before the first lawsuit – and I'm not giving up because you are defending the other par...”  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP  
“Hello, this is Durinson of Arkenstone and Associates. I’m currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message, and I will contact you as soon as possible. Thanks.”  
“Enough. Thorin. Ring. Me. Back.”

\- 10 minutes later -

“Hello, this is Durinson of Arkenstone and Associates. I’m currently unable to take your call. Please leave your name, phone number, and a brief message, and I will contact you as soon as possible. Thanks.”  
“Thorin Durinson, if you don't pick up your bloody phone I'm going to have you sleep on the sofa for the next month: no sex, no cuddles, no even kisses!”  
“Sorry! I'm sorry, Bilbo! Father forced me to take the case for some complicated revenge scheme of his!...Bilbo?”  
beeeep beeeeep beeeep  
"Bilbo?" “Hello, you’ve reached Bilbo Baggins of Acorn Legal Firm. I’m sorry that I’m not available to answer your call at the present time. Please leave your name, number and a quick message at the tone and I’ll contact you as soon as possible. Thank you”.


End file.
